livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Seuss' ABC
Dr. Seuss's ABC is the first Dr. Seuss Interactive Living Books video released on September 18, 1995. It is based off the 1963 children's story and written by Dr. Seuss. Story The story isn't exactly too much a plot as it is Icabod and his great little sister, Izzy going through the alphabet and starting what begins with each letter. The click points mainly comprise of them stating what else begins with each letter, and occasionally there's a musical click point. The running gag in the story is a fastest yellow Zed named "Qunituple-Question-Mark", who keeps his name a secret until the third-last page of the storybook. Plot The ABC Was A Tricky Book Even The A To Z Was A Way To ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Quotes :Ichabod: lines Hi, I'm Ichabod. :Izzy: And I'm Izzy. :Both: 'Welcome to Living Books! :-- :'Goo Goo Goggles: Greta gave me a great gift. :walks, and Goo Goo Googles shakes the gift, then the Grinch saw Goo Goo Googles, and the Grinch grabbed the gift :Goo Goo Goggles: The Grinch grabbed my gift. :Girl: Greedy guy. :-- :Ichabod: What else begins with A? :apple appears :Izzy: Apple. :eats the apple :Izzy: Annie Annie, Albert ate my apple. :Aunt Annie: Izzy Oh my! about Albert the alligator's appetite Albert's appetite is always atrocious! Albert Albert?! Apologize. :Alligator: Izzy about eating her apple I am sorry. :-- :Izzy: What else begins with A? :Ichabod: Ape, and Art. :ape drops down from the vine and paints a picture, then the ape takes the picture and swings away on the vine :-- :Aunt Annie: Alligators are almost always agreeable, aren't you, Albert? :Alligator: Absolutely. :-- :Ichabod: Earth. :elephant changes into a planet earth. :-- :Boy: a big bubble, then popping Boy, that was big. :-- :baby starts crying. :Barber: a bow on Bow? :baby continues crying; she cries because she doesn't like it when a bow is in her hair. :Barber: unties the baby's bow No bow. :baby, she babbles happily. :-- :Izzy: I know some other things that starts with C. couch appears Couch, cuckoo clock appears on the wall Clock, cactus appears in the corner and Cactus in the Corner. :-- :Clyde: I'm Clyde the camel, as you can see. My feet and where my hands should be. Some call me crazy, but I'll say, "I'm very comfortable this way!" giggles Yup? :-- :Ichabod: turns crooked Crooked couch. :Izzy: turns colorful Colorful couch. :Ichabod: turns cozy with cushions Cozy cushions. :-- :Ichabod: 'Can I have duck-dog do the dainty dance? :'Izzy: 'Dreadful. :-- :'Zed: out of the big I, then falling on the ground, causing a dent I almost injured myself. away :Izzy: He's hard to ignore. :Ichabod: 'I wish he'd identify himself. :the arrow to click the bottom of the dent with water drops to form back the line'' :-- :'''Izzy: Igloo. :Igloo Man: It's icy, I'd rather be indoors. :-- :Jerry Jordan: Jenny and Jill are joking jays. :jay birds walk by :Jenny: 'I just got a ticket. :'Jill: What for? :Jenny: 'Jaywalking! :all giggle'' :'''Jenny: Surely you just! :jay birds leave while giving an applause :-- :Jerry Jordan: jam causes a splat on the shirt Jumpin' jiminy, jam on my jersey. wipes it off :-- :Zed: Let's learn about L's. the sentence to "Left lollipop. Lazy lion licks a leg.", then getting off of the sentence, then jumping on the lion :Ichabod: "Lazy lion licks a leg"? :lion licks the leg three times, then tickling, laughing, then yawning, then switching the sentence back to "Left leg. Lazy lion licks a lollipop." :-- :Zed: then getting out of the word "little" I'm not a mouse. What I am is a mystery. a question mark on his head, then running away :-- :Otis: 'I'm overjoyed, to play the oboe, at the opera? :-- :'Izzy: Look, there's Otto the otter! :Ichabod: Hi! :Otto: 'Hi. I've got onions in my overcoat. Onion? :'Ichabod: 'No. No, thank you. :gives the onion to Otis, then swallowing, then gulping, burping, then crying'' :'''Otto: Okay, I'm off to the office. :leaves, and they all wave good-bye :-- :Zed: out of the pink pot, drawing a big P P! :Izzy: 'Who was that pink person? :'Ichabod: 'He popped out of the pink pot. :big P disappears'' :'''Both: Peculiar. :-- :Ichabod: What a problem? Poor Papa's planted in the pail. Pull! Push! Pull! Push! Pull! Push! :-- :Ichabod: 'Sammy's sister, she scowled and scolded. little sister appears. :words "shocked", "selfish", and "slurped" appear; and all those three words of the said page begin with "S".'' :'''Sammy's Sister: Sammy when he didn't share the sodas; as he slurped up all of them Sammy!? on Sammy uses the three "S" words "shocked", "selfish", and "slurped" in complete sentences, and says them one by one I am so shocked! How selfish can you be!? YOU SLURPED IN ALL THE SODAS! NOW THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME! :little sister walks away in disappointment. She is still shocked or "surprised and mad". However, she unwillingly lets Sammy go with that one selfish mistake; claiming she is not going to tell on him. She lets her brother Sammy go with it just this one time. But also, she hopes it never happens again. :Sammy: his sister I should have shared. :-- :Ichabod: Time to say "toodleloo". :Both: Toodleloo! :both wave and walk away :-- :Both: Until next time, Uncle Ubb. :Uncle Ubb: Until then. :-- :Ichabod: What else begins with V? :Izzy: Volleyball. :both begin to play volleyball, then bouncing around the screen, then falling down on the head, and then came disappearing :-- :Ichabod: again What else begins with V? :Izzy: Vibraphone. begins playing on the vibraphone :Ichabod: Very nice. :Izzy: Thank you. :-- :Ichabod: Vines is a various vegetables. :Izzy: Vacuuming violence vegetables? :-- :Fox: I'm the fox with the ax. :Fox #2: I'm the extra fox. Because, he was an accident. :-- :Yak: Yolanda? Please don't yank my hair. For soon, I'm going to have nothing there. :Yolanda Yorgenson: Yes, Yak. :-- :Yak: I have a yen for yogurt and yams. Yum! slurping :frozen yogurt in a cone and a candy yam appears. The yak licks his lips for his thought of yams and yogurt. Then he takes one bite of his think bubble of it and eats it up; as if he had yams and yogurt for real :-- :Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz: This yellow pet is called a Zed. He has one hair up on his head. :Zed: You bet guess I am he! The only pet that's starts with Z! :Ichabod: So that'a who you are! :Izzy: Hi! Happy To Meet You Mr. Zed? :-- :Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz: I love Zizzer-zoof seeds. Ha! I could eat the zillion hour days. :Izzy: A zillion! :Ichabod: Zowie! :eating and gulping all done. :-- :Ichabod: The Zazzer's cousin, Zizzer-Zazz taught had a play great huge zither jazz. :-- :Zed: lines The End. I'm not done yet, but I'm going to play with some more words. Bye, see you later! Characters * Ichabod * Izzy * Ethel the Elephant * The Cat in the Hat * The Grinch * The Oscar (cameo) * Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz * Mr. Zed Words Include * apple * alligator * acorn * anchor * accordion * ape * art * barber * baby * bubbles * bumblebee * bird * boat * banana * bow * bear * bike * bugle * bed * banjo * bug * blue bed * camel * couch * clock * cactus * crooked * colorful * cozy * cushions * carrot * candle * cookie * clown * can * cup * cake * cowboy * cook * captain * cone * dollar * drums * dinosaur * daddy * drink * doll * doughnuts * down * elephant * elevator * entertainment eagle * enters * exits * Earth * exploding eclairs * eight electric eels * Ernie's elastic elbow * easter egg * frogs * flag * formation * fancy * flute * flaming feather * friendly feather * flashy feather * funny feather * feet * funky * gift * grapes * geese * guitar * grasshopper * goldfish * green grapes * Grinch * grass * hungry horse * hay * hen * hat * house * hamster * hug * hurry * hose * hydrant * horrible hiccups * helicopter * ice cream * igloo * iguana * inflate * incredible * invention * Iota * insects * ivy * jack in the box * jack o lantern * jacket * juicy * jump * joy * jellyfish * January * June * July * kazoo * kick * kite * lollipop * lunch * limbo * laughs * multiplication * magic * muffins * marmalade * mail * meow * monkey * moose * nail * nickel * nut * noodles * numbers * onion * overjoyed * oboe * opera * pizza * pickle * popcorn * quartet * quarter * question mark * quicksand * radio * rock-n-roll rock * rambling rubber rock * rodeo * skillful skater * sodas * samba * tire * television * teepee * trumpet * tickle * talent * untensils * undershirt * unicorn * uniform * up * vines * various vegetables * volleyball * vibraphone * vulture * Vermont * vanillia * village * volcano * villa * vitamin * worms * waltz * woodpecker * wonderful * whistler * wings * water * wall * ax * extra fox * Nixie Knox * x-ray * xylophone * yak * yo-yo * yen * yogurt * yams * yonder * zebra * zipper * zucchini * Zed * zips * zaps * zooms * zero * Zizzer-zoof * zillion Pages/Letters *1: A *2: B *3: C *4: D *5: E *6: F *7: G *8: H *9: I *10: J *11: K *12: L *13: M *14: N *15: O *16: P *17: Q *18: R *19: S *20: T *21: U *22: V *23: W *24: X *25: Y *26: Z Mini-games * Icabod & Izzy's Alphabet Song Trivia * Most of the dialogue is spoken either alliteratively or in rhyme. * This Living Book is based on a Seussian guest star reading that Matthew suggested to be read by Deborah Norville. *When Izzy says that Acrobat begins with A, an acrobat doesn't appear on the screen. Instead, she does something acrobatic herself. *While Icabod was given his name in the original book, Izzy wasn't going to have a name until this software. * This game has a few nods to The New Kid on the Block, such as: ** The only other game where most of the interaction comes from clicking on the text. ** The second game to not include any other language options but English. This is because the Spanish translations of any English word do not start with the same letter of the English word (i.e. "M'anzana" means "'A'''pple" in Spanish). As a result, there is no way to redo the book in Spanish to keep the alphabet flow intact. *Page I is the only first letter in the alphabet which only features just Icabod and Izzy. *This is the first Living Books game to integrate the '''Living Books Sampler into the game itself. This trend had been passed on to each upcoming Living Books game until [[The Cat in the Hat|'The Cat in the Hat']]. **Some international versions of older Living Books games also have the sampler integrated into the games themselves. *"A Random House/Broderbund Company Limited" byline uses a cleaner font. This byline is also used in the second Living Books Sampler. *This game can be featured in Adventure Workshop: Preschool-1st Grade, Tots, and Dr. Seuss Edition. *These page numbers are replaced with letters, such as ABC. *This demo version can be featured in Sheila Rae, the Brave, The Berenstain Bears in the Dark, Green Eggs and Ham, Stellaluna, Arthur's Reading Race, and The Cat in the Hat. *In the alphabet sing-along song, there's a hidden Easter egg by clicking, in order, S, E, C, R, E again and T, right after Icabod and Izzy sing the alphabet song. A man in a purple sweater appears and sings the first line of the beautiful alphabet song. * In a prototype version of this game in the first sampler that was found on The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, there were no differences from the real game besides by having no music or sound (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the storybook. * In the User Guide booklet for this game, a picture of the Options page shows just the "QUIT" button instead of "Demos" and "Credits" buttons, hinting that this was done while the game was still in development at the time. This "QUIT" button never made it into the final for the Options page, but eventually did in the third Dr. Seuss Living Book– which entirely lacked demos/samplers on the disc. * This is the first Living Books game (until D.W. the Picky Eater) to support MHK (Mohawk) files. However, like with the previous games that use IBM files, it would still speed up the animation framerate at 2x when the program buffers (except on the Macintosh versions). This applies to the second sampler as well. This buffer issue would be corrected in later games of the series starting with the next Living Book. * When Queen Quinella's queen shoes turned to ballet pointed shoes, she loved them and danced ballet on them. * On letter R, when you click on the big rock-n-roll rock, it plays Rock-n-Roll music and Icabod and Izzy join in to dance to the music. After the music is done playing, Icabod calls the big rock a "Rock-n-Roll Rock". * In letter V, when you click on Icabod for the first time, it gives you the volleyball. When you click Ichabod the second time, it gives you the vibraphone. * You leave the book when Izzy says, "Okay. Come back and play again!". You might want to keep playing when Izzy says "Let's play some more!". In the "Quit" page, rather than the traditional "No" and "Yes" characters (from games like Just Grandma and Me and Arthur's Teacher Trouble), the characters are a unique character. It's the "A" guy and "B" guy (from the title/front cover of said book). The "A" guy is the one for "No" while the "B" guy is the one for "Yes". * This Living Books game contains "ABC" instead of page numbers at the bottom of the screen. *This is the first Living Books game to feature a cameo appearance by the Cat in the Hat (from the storybook of the same name). He will appear if you click on the first C as part of "C........c.......C" on page 3. *This is the longest Living Book with twenty six pages. Possibly because the alphabet (in reality) has twenty six letters. *This game was not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, as Oceanhouse Media already made their own version of the book– which doesn't use the Living Books version. Copies of the CD-Rom for the Living Books version can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. **Software MacKiev once re-released the Living Books version of this game as an app (with different graphics and/or buttons), but it has since been removed from the App Store. Demos *Just Grandma & Me *Arthur's Teacher Trouble *The Tortoise & The Hare *The New Kid On The Block *Ruff's Bone *Little Monster At School *Arthur's Birthday *Harry & The Haunted House *The Berenstain Bears Get In a Fight Category:Living Books Games Category:Books